The '45 Bordeaux and the Man with a Plan
by MatildaSwan
Summary: According to Damain Kindler on the audio commentary, there was a vital piece of information left out from the logic of the "Sleepers". And thanks to the power of FanFiction, I decided to add it in. Along with the  arse-kicking of some Ivy League prats.


SPOILERS: _Sleepers. _Like, massively. So don't read if you haven't seen it. Instead, GO WATCH IT! then come back :)

The main reason I wanted to write this was because I _really_ hated the trust-fund kiddies, and I don't think they get their arses kicked enough at the end. So I wanted to do it myself.

As I've said, according to Damian Kindler, there was a vital piece of information left out from the plot of which explains why it was so easy for Magnus and co. to walk stright into a trap. And seeing as I already wanted to write a version of the episode, I decided to include it.

Also, _Sleepers_ was originally ment to take place after_ Haunted_, and when you take that into considertion, Magnus' speech at the end of the episode makes a lot more sense. I wrote this with that in mind, its no biggie, but it will come to the forefront a bit later.

Insert arse-covering 'this is not copywrite' speech here

_'italics'_=character thoughts

Enjoy :)

...

**Chapter One**

"Well, that's quite simple. We ask the inventor," The statement seemed so straightforward to Magnus, a tad preoccupied with the contraption in her hand and attempting to deduce what it could be. Unfortunately, its simplicity was lost on Kate and Will.

"And how do you propose to do that?" an irritated Will demanded, ever the skeptic."It's not like you have a pre-prepared Telsa Scan-O-Matic hidden in the back broom-closet, just next to the mop."

"Even Magnus isn't_ that_ well prepared," scoffed Kate, only to be silenced mid-smirk by a look that on anyone else would have been instantly recognisable as guilt, plastered on the doctor's face.

"Well actually…" Magnus started, awkwardly scuffing the toe of her boots on the ground.

"You do!" squealed Kate, barely able to restrain the bodily chuckle that ticked the back of her throat on its way out.

An undignified sort of snort escaped Magnus, who shifted her attention to the collection of wine bottle to her right in an attempt to hide her facial expressions. Will was at a loss in his attempt to recall a moment in time when she'd looked so much the picture of a child being reprimanded, having just been caught stealing a peek at their birthday presents pre-wrapping. '_Was that, no, it couldn't be…shame?'_ That though in itself was enough to give him the chills. _'Magnus, ashamed? No, never!'_ It was best to just dismiss that thought, and what it could lead to, it was far to unsettling for the present moment. But he couldn't help but wonder what had happened with this contraption to evoke such an abstract reaction from his mentor.

"I developed it after our meeting in Rome, in case Nikola had indeed survived," she admitted, somewhat apprehensively, as she raised her head to meet their eyes. "A precaution, should he follow through with his threat. Thankfully, I never needed to use it."

"Wait, then why didn't you use it to find him what you were going after the source blood?" Will though that was a fair question, but Magnus had already swept past him in the direction of the main lab and pointedly ignored it.

The topic was quite a tender one for her. Little did her underlings know, but Helen had just plain forgotten about her invention at a time when it would have been beyond useful. She didn't like to admit it, but she'd been quite rattled by the appearance of John at the time, and it had compromised her usually crystal clear memory. She hadn't remembered the machine until Nikola had come across it while creating the weapon they'd used against the SuperAbnormals, but thankfully he never learnt what it had been designed for. That would have just fueled his constant jabs and jives, and that she didn't need.

But even so, she'd have preferred to let sleeping dog lie and pretend she never created it or the elements of failure that went with it. _'However, there's no point in ignoring a valuable asset in a time of need because of one's past failing,' _rationalising to herself in hope of forgetting her past folly. She'd never really learnt to deal with her mistakes.

…

"Stop…about…Here!"

A screech of wheels and the stench of burnt rubber came as a result of Will's complete lack of direction-giving abilities and Magnus' overeager driving. "Your machine indicates that Telsa is located somewhere in this building," looking at the beeping device in his hand.

"And the thermo-graphic scans of the building specify that only one of the apartments show non-human biology." Kate read from the tablet she'd swiped from Henry's lab, once the search results had come through.

"So it's a pretty safe bet that's where they've got Tesla." Will examined the surrounding buildings, "especially as this seems to be one of the more affluent sides of town."

"Kate, can you calculate how many life-forms are inside the apartment?"

"Sure can Doc. Scan is coming back with…One. It's an Abnormal, and it's stationary. Like a 'I haven't move because I can't' sort of stationary as opposed to the 'I'm in the bath relaxing' sort of stationary."

"Nikola," asserted Magnus. "And you're positive the scan hasn't picked up any other life-forms in his vicinity?"

"Nada. The rest must be out enjoying themselves at some fancy soirée or cocktails," the two in the front seats turned their heads and stared, taken aback by the venom in the Chicago city slicker's voice.

"I don't like moochers, especially off mummy and daddy. It always seemed like cheating at life to me," she explained with a shrug. "Alright, that means this is a simple snatch and grab?" shifting the focus back to the task at hand.

"Actually, it's more of 'gently does it' operation. Once we're inside, we'll get the fail safe to Nikola, and see what help he needs."

"What do we do if the vamps come back before Tesla's had an opportunity to operate his fail-safe?" a hint of uncertainty waivered through Will's voice, thinking back to their previous scuffle and his ribs. He did have a fondness for them, intact where possible.

"Good old stake through the heart?" Kate suggested what seemed to be the logical course of action. She too had considered the possibility of a rough and tumble with a pack of undead, snobby, snot-nosed vampires, and didn't like the outcome.

"Doesn't work," Will corrected her. _'It's a shame that,'_ he mused to himself, _'it'd make life so much easier.'_ It wasn't the first time he'd considered bumping off a vampire. Tesla seemed to have that effect on people, quite a lot.

"What about all those movies like Buffy...?" Kate protested, only to be cut off by Magnus.

"Misinformation," she explained. "Propaganda spread by the vampires themselves. Confuse the enemy, preserve the race."

"What about exposing them to sunlight? Or garlic...?" she asked, grasping for straws.

"All you get is tanned vampires with bad breath," Will shot her down, shaking his head.

"Besides, we don't want to kill them. We want to help them," Magnus' tone implied this was a given.

Will and Kate glanced at each other, each mirroring the other's perplexed look.

"No, I'm thinking kill them." Kate intended on sticking to her life-preserving motto, '_I'd rather get the jump than be jumped on.'_

"Yeah, trust-fund vampires?" '_Twilight meets Gossip Girl,'_ Will grimaced at the thought. "I'm thinking she's right."

"Granted, but it wasn't their choice. They may be rich, spoiled, insolent children, but that doesn't mean we shouldn't save them." Magnus realised what she was saying and paused. _'Dear Lord. Listen to yourself, Helen!'_

"That's a terrible sales pitch," she admitted, accepting defeat on the topic.

"Yeah. So it's just us, against a bunch of badass blood-sucking immortals, huh?" Kate asked, as the three stared up at their mission objective.

"Well, it's a good thing we have our magic glass stick that we don't know how to use. Otherwise, I would be worried." There was an air of contempt in her voice as she waved the fail-safe device around as a pointer consolidating her concerns, her sight jumping between the two in the front.

'_Be careful with that!'_ Magnus shot her an annoyed glance as she grabbed Nikola's device and opened the car door.

"All right," breathed Will. '_We're so humped. Like royally HUMPED!' _was what he thought as the three exited the car, and headed towards the building.

"Will, front door. Work you're "forensic" skills. Kate, you're with me," curt nods were the only reply she got.

'_You'd better have had a really, REALLY good plan, Nikola. Or things are going to end ugly.' _

...

Thanks so much for reading *mental hug* :D

There is more coming. Including some sweet arse-kicking, which I'm looking forward to.

Feedback is always welcome, and I'd LOVE some constructive criticism if at all possible.


End file.
